peelfandomcom-20200213-history
11 May 2004
Show ; Name *John Peel Show ; Station *BBC Radio One ; YYYY-MM-DD *2004-05-11 ; Comments *There is a competition during the show to win a Jeffrey Lewis box set. *There is an additional competition in the John Peel Chatroom to win a signed photo of Peel if the chat participants can name one of John's dogs. *Peel was banned at the weekend by members of the family from going to see Ipswich Town play their final game of the season ("every time I go, Ipswich lose"). They drew 1-1 at home to Cardiff City to cement their place in the play-offs. He has also been banned from any of the play-off matches. Ipswich went on to lose out to West Ham United in the latter. *Staying with football, Peel is "fed up" with being asked about the proposed takeover of Liverpool by Thai Prime Minister Thaksin Shinawatra (BBC news report). "It just means there'll be a lot more money to buy more players that don't quite work out." *Actor Elijah Wood has said recently on Jo Whiley's programme that he would stand in for Peel if he went on holiday. "As I may go away on holiday this year we're going to have to hold him to his promise... It's an attractive idea." *In a slip of the tongue, Peel refers to DJ Zane Lowe as Zane Grey, the author. "I've done that before... Although it would be quite interesting if Zane Grey came in and did a programme, I'd quite like to hear it." *First play from the solo LP of Melt-Banana guitarist Ichirou Agata. *A listener writes to ask if Peel has found a track called 'Detachable Penis'. Peel says he knows it's by King Missile but he can't yet find the record in his collection. The track gets played on the following evening's show. Sessions *Persil #3. Recorded 2004-Apr-15. No known commercial release. Tracklisting :JP: "Let's start with a band that's obviously been very much influenced by Morrissey:" *Gadget: For What Cause? (LP - Remote) Relapse :JP: "Just my little joke and frankly they don't come smaller than that I think." *Granny 'Ark: Home (EP - Resurgo) Zora Lanson *Assassin: We Have Gal Long Time (7") VP Records *Persil: Quicksand (Peel session) *Texas Radio Band: Love Is Informal (LP - Baccta' Crackin') Slacyr *Lightnin' Hopkins: Long Way From Texas (LP - Last of the Great Blues Singers) Time :JP: "Hermeet already made a major contribution to tonight's programme by farting in the studio just before we went on the air and the air circulation system means that it comes back to revisit us about every four minutes. Just a little reminder of him. But in addition to that, he also brought this record." *KC: Archangel (12" Extreme Steel) White Label *Agata: Splinter (LP - Spike) Tzadik *Futureheads: Robot (LP - The Futureheads) 679 *Jazzfinger: Secret Grandfather (CDR) White Label *Das Bierbeben: Mach Deinen Fernseher Kaputt (EP - Das Bierbeben) Shitkatapult *Persil: Shifty (Peel session) *FSK: Ballroom (LP - First Take Then Shake) Disko B *Kabuto: No Musician (12") Primate Endangered Species *The Romance of Marconiphone: The Birth Of Radio (78) Zonophone (Pig's Big 78) *Miracle Legion: The Backyard (Various Artists LP - More Great Moments of Vinyl History) Wrasse *Antifamily: Staring At A Point (CDR) White Label (Wrong Track Moment) *Jeffrey Lewis: Beach Party (Rock & Rollin' On The Beach) (2 x 7" box set) White Label *Karsten Pflum: Social Club (EP - Dogcatcher) Tendertronic *Persil: Music (Peel session) *MarkOne: Interference (Various Artists LP - Grime) Rephlex (Wrong Track Moment) *Captain Beefheart: When Big Joan Sets Up (LP - Trout Mask Replica) Straight *Big Joan: Tiger (7") White Label *Chat with Mary Anne Hobbs. *Pendulum & Bulletproof: Mind's Eye (Various Artists Compilation LP - Skool of Hard Knocks) Renegade Hardware *Half Man Half Biscuit: Look Dad, No Tunes (EP - Look Dad No Tunes) Probe Plus *Vybz Kartel: Tattoo (7") Purple Skunk :JP: "This is the last tune from Persil, the one I've been looking forward to all weekend." *Persil: Down Down (Peel session) *Alter Ego: Rocker (12") Klang File ;Name *John_Peel_20040511.mp3 ;Length *2:00:30 ;Other * ;Available *Peel 2004-04 *mooo Category:2004 Category:Peel shows Category:Available online Category:Competitions Category:Wrong Track Moment